Missing Them
by Alexandrite Moonlight
Summary: [Oneshot]In those moments bordering between the conscious and the unconscious, when nothing stirred to distract her, she would remember.


**Disclaimer:**

**Alex: **_I did own Inu Yasha and Co. at one time, you know. I did! I don't anymore though. It was a very brief moment... happy but brief... and I woke up severely depressed! My therapist thinks that a breakthrough's just around the corner and $1300 dollars away, so there's hope!_

**Sesshoumaru: **_And this is the woman in control of our image for the moment?_

**Kagome: **_'Fraid so._

**Inu Yasha:**_Better you than me!_

**Miroku: **_I found her to be a talented author, really. _

**Inu Yasha: **_You're just happy that she let you get laid. She made me watch!_

**Sesshoumaru: **_And that wonderful display of vocabulary and character demonstrates exactly why, Little Brother._

**Inu Yasha: **_Keh! Whatever!_

**Kagome: **_He may have a point, you know. I mean, she certainly hasn't featured you in a favorable light._

**Alex: **_And I don't intend to. I'm prejudiced against his character and it is my right as an author to be so._

**Inu Yasha: O.o**

**Miroku: **_It is her right..._

**Alex: **_smiles at Miroku and notes that he needs a more detailed one-shot_

**Kagome: **_looks over at the notes and blushes Um... could we get on with the story now? glances at Sesshoumaru and smiles_

**Alex: **_Yeah... mumbles something that sounds like 'whip-cream' then motions Kagome and Sesshoumaru forward Let's get started!_

* * *

They were gone and she knew that it was time to accept the truth… but it still hurt.

Oh, not the pain that it had been at first. Now it was just the dull, soft twinge that comes from memory. Something treasured that had been lost for all time… and they had been beautiful.

Each one had been special and unique; and each one was gone.

Over the years she had come to depend on them for so many things. She had found comfort in them and patience, when it was needed - and it had been needed a lot. The world, her world if she was specific, could wear one down easily and leave you shivering and lost, without hope and without strength. Unless you had something to fall back to, something that could give you the peace needed to keep going.

That's what they had been for her.

And they were missed.

Especially at night. When the moon glinted its pale light over her world and the only disruption in a sea of silver was the sharp contrast of shadows. It was then that she had depended on them most to add color to what was left of her world.

Not that the night was so bad, but in the dark, when the world slept, memories and old pains would surface. In those moments bordering between the conscious and the unconscious, when nothing stirred to distract her, she would remember.

That was why they were so desperately needed. They had distracted her, kept her from turning her gaze inward and remembering her troubles and inadequacies. They had kept her sane and in the moment…

Now they were the memories keeping her awake at night. Torturing her in their own lack of existence. Reminding her that nothing stayed the same forever. Time kept moving forward and the past…

_The past was the past_, she mused, trailing her fingers along the silver sea of her world. _Lost._

Silver shifted, shimmering as muscles tensed and stretched beneath her nails.

"Woman, do you never tire?"

The voice was deep and rich, powerful and old, as though the years of the world and various reincarnations had never passed. It was the voice she had heard five hundred years in the past and one she had thought never to hear again.

It still echoed of untamed forests and untapped power.

It still tugged at her soul…

And because it did she lived. Because it did, she grinned and lifted her gaze to meet his.

Blue met amber and held while she studied him. It was true that his eyes had changed slightly, they were more earth-toned than before. Those thin rings of rich brown on the outer edges hadn't been there before. Neither had that slight scar that cut diagonally over the curves of his collar bone. His hair was still long, though the color was now a rich ebony and he wore it held back during the day. The color suited him, she had to admit.

The contrast was fantastic.

She let her hand toy with a few of the strands that fallen against his hip.

"I miss them," she murmured, bending toward the sensual jut of his hip. She smiled against his skin when she felt the tension beneath her lips. He was remarkably sensitive in those places, she mused as her lips traced over an invisible pattern she knew by heart.

He moaned somewhere low in his throat and she smiled at just how much it resembled a contented growl. A pale hand threaded through her hair to cup the back of her neck, nails scrapping lightly over the column of her throat and she shivered at the memory of the claws that he had trailed over the same place once. He was very much what he ever was in so many respects. Two powerful forces in one body.

The demon and the man.

Her mate in both aspects…

Following the suggestive pressure of his hand, she lets him lead her, closing the distance between them. Sliding her body against his, marveling in the way they seem to meld in all the right places.

"Still?"

The question drew her out of her thoughts and it took her a moment to remember what he was referring to. It was an old conversation and she had long ago quit taking offense at his lack of understanding for her loss. It was simply his nature.

"I think I always will," she answered. Lifting a hand she let it trace invisible lines that only she could see. She felt the rumble of laughter and caught the warm light of humor in his eyes before desire clouded over the gold and he closed them. Her finger tips took advantage and caress the pale lids, feeling the delicate brush of lashes against her skin.

"They're still there you know," he whispered huskily, his other hand joining the other in the dark tangle of her hair.

"I miss seeing them," she explained against the shell of his ear.

"Am I not pleasing?"

She trembled at the tone of his voice and gasped at the speed with which he changed their positions. His weight trapped her between his firm frame and the softness of the bed sheets, gently demanding submission. The hardness pressed against her lower abdomen had an answering emptiness settling between her thighs and she couldn't stop the compliant arch of her hips against his.

"Even in this body, Kagome, I am still what I always was," he growled and gently brushed the hair away from her shoulder. "Even in this human body I am a demon, Miko…" a slim finger trailed along her inner thigh and she closed her eyes "Even now, I know how to make you burn."

Lips and teeth found the juncture of her neck and she felt the flames. Passion. Pleasure. Pain…

"I - I… I want…" she faltered.

"What is it you want, Miko?" He smiled against her skin, tongue darting out to soothe what he had abused.

"You…"

She said it on a broken gasp and the sound made the corners of his lips twitch upward, but still he pressed.

"As I was or as I am, Kagome?"

Blue eyes opened into the dark gold of his stare and the past and present became one. The thin ring of brown faded in the blaze of gold and the moonlight from the windows reflected silver in the dark strands of his hair. The claws might no long draw her blood, but his nails had brought her time after time to the point of pleasure raking hard along her skin. He was the demon she had desired and the man she loved, but perhaps she hadn't truly believed it until this moment.

He was a creature of the past and the future, a being that knew both the primitive and civilized…

And he was hers.

"As you were…" she whispered, raking her own nails over his shoulder. "As you are…" she moaned, arching against him. "As you will ever be…" she promised, switching their positions once more, letting her hands trail down the length of his torso.

She caught the flash of satisfaction in his eyes, grinning when he raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"In this body," she answered, lowering herself onto him, pleased at the sharp intake of breath she'd caused, "And in any other form you take."

Fingers grasped her hips and she bowed backwards enjoying the shift of him within her. Skin slid against skin and nails carved red furrows of desire in their wake. Moonlight shifted over flesh and cloth, and highlighted the glisten of sweat and passion. Time fell away beneath the rush of adrenaline and need that pulsed through their veins. Pleasure that rose in a frantic crescendo of heightened sensations, leaving them trembling in the aftermath of climax.

Wonderfully content she let herself drape over him, a soft smile teasing her lips as she watched him.

"Even without them you are pleased." he stated more than asked, amusement heavy in his voice.

"Only because I love you," she teased, amused when he simply raised an eyebrow at her statement. "It doesn't change the fact that I miss them every now and then, though."

She smiled when he sighed and tipped his head to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't understand why you miss their presence so intensely."

"I was fond of them," she defended playfully, brushing a kiss along the scar at his collar.

He remained silent, fingers absently toying with strands of her hair once more.

"Don't you miss them at times?"

He could hear the nostalgia in her voice as clearly as he could hear the smile.

"You are all I need of that time." He answered, lifting his head to look at her once more, laughing as he continued. "Am I not enough?"

"More than enough at times," she laughed, shifting to his side and into the crook of his arm.

"I give up on you, Human," he teased, pulling her closer.

She felt him relax into sleep and smiled, studying him once more in the moonlight with the silver shimmering against his hair and skin.

He really was all silver and shadows.

Lifting her hand she let her finger trace once more along invisible lines only she could see, remembering the vivid magenta stripes that had once marked his skin. The way they had slashed color and warmth on the image of a being she had thought cold at first.

They had merely hinted at the passion beneath the exterior and there was a magic in those memories that she treasured.

A passion that had lasted five hundred years, she smiled.

She really did miss them…

* * *

**Alex: **_Well? What did you think?_

**Inu Yasha: ;; **_What the hell was that?_

**Alex: **_smirks You didn't like it?_

**Inu Yasha: **_It was Kagome and Sesshoumaru! Together! Of course I didn't like it!_

**Alex: **_Good._

**Inu Yasha: O.o**

**Miroku: **_I would have preferred myself in Lord Sesshoumaru's place, but other than that I found it most entertaining._

**Alex: **_And our stars?_

**Kagome: **_I liked it! covers her mouth and blushes bright red, avoiding Inu Yasha's glare_

**Sesshoumaru: **_Casting this Sesshoumaru as a mere human was far-fetched and inappropriate; however, the other aspects of the story were... pleasing._

**Alex: **_ignores the shocked looks of the other three, making a few notes Excellent... I want to go through some practice runs on writing love scenes so I'll need Kagome, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru to stay. Other insignificant characters may leave..._

Please leave a review (you can even review my skit... always wanted to do one of those!) Until next post!


End file.
